


Infidelity

by MegaKat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Facing the Conquences, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Mating Bites, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married to Endymion, Queen Serenity has resisted a fated attraction to the captain of her guard for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a oneshot that I did on FFN, but after talking to KicaCris, I've had a few inspirations to possibly continue it. Ideas, yall? I'm thinking of going dark with this one.

 

She heard him before she even saw him and didn’t turn; he was upwind of her and his scent overcame even the flowers surrounding her in the private gardens behind the palace, filling her nose with cedar and warmth, making her shiver at the immediate response between her thighs. His scent always did that to her whether she liked it or not, involuntarily warming her from the inside out and filling her with a need she’d never known with the king. “Kakarot.”

                Keeping his eyes down to avoid looking up at the source of the silver light bathing them both, the head of the queen’s guard was waging an internal battle that he always fought whenever he saw her. He wanted her, just as he always did, and the combination of the moonlight and the scent of her arousal set him off harder than usual. He should have known better than to come to find her; he should have sent another guard in his place, but with Endymion visiting Pluto for the next month, Kakarot had felt it his duty to keep a close eye on the queen. After all, he’d promised the king that he would. Only if he didn’t get back inside—and soon—he’d be seeing a lot more of her than was proper. “Majesty, you’ve been out here for several hours,” he managed hoarsely. “It’s getting late.”

                “Has it been that long?” She wondered aloud, her voice soft, the very sound of it putting Kakarot’s inner Saiyan on edge, the beast howling with desire as it forced him to take two steps closer to her, putting him close enough so that both of them could feel the other’s body heat.

                “Serenity,” he breathed into her hair, just barely keeping himself from drawing her against him, “you need to come inside. The moonlight… it’s making me…”

                The feeling of him so close made her heart beat erratically, and hearing her actual name and not a title on his lips made her turn to gaze up at him, her blue eyes just as hazy with desire as his. She’d been about to accept his offer to escort her in when their eyes locked, and her breath caught in her throat at the tugging in her stomach.

                They’d felt the pull before, they’d fought it for years, but never had they looked each other in the eye under such circumstances, and Kakarot could have later sworn that his heart had ceased to beat in that moment. The world kept turning and time continued to march on, but for the both of them, everything stopped and there was only them and the moonlight, the scent of their mutual need perfuming the air as they drowned in each other’s gazes.

                Lips collided and joined before either of them was consciously aware of moving, Serenity tugging him down to her by the spikes of his hair and Kakarot jerking her flush against his chest and lifting her to his height, both of them moaning loudly as they finally surrendered to the lust they’d shared for years but had never acted upon.

                The sin of their actions was beyond thought right then for either of them as they burned for each other, tugging at armor and then silk, his strong arms lowering her to the ground, the heated kiss never ending except to yank the occasional piece of clothing over either of their heads, only for their mouths to meet anew.

                He was inside of her within moments, his throbbing arousal filling her and stretching her to the point of pain, but Serenity ignored the hurt and dug her heels into the grass to arch into him, desperately aching to feel him filling her to the brim as the kiss turned into a savage mating of tongues. There was no going back for either of them as he began to thrust into her, his groan twining with her moan of submission when he pressed her tightly into the lawn, her legs winding around him as her silky thighs gripped his hips.

                The pleasure that began to build after a minute made up for the pain, and Serenity suddenly broke the kiss, her head rolling back as she moaned his name in abandon, her walls fluttering around him when he busied his mouth with worshipping her throat. “Don’t stop,” she begged softly as he took a puckered nipple between his lips and suckled her, his hips rolling harder into the steady rocking of hers as he panted for air, closing in on his own completion. “ _Please_ , Kakarot…”

                He had every intention of holding out for her, but hearing her let loose a quiet whimper of pleasure and feeling her nails digging into his shoulders did him in, and he exploded inside of her, his movements becoming erratic as he saw white and stiffened from the ecstasy running through him from head to toe, groaning low in his throat.

                Kakarot trembled as he realized that the delicious taste on his tongue was blood— _her_ blood—and as his beast relinquished control to him, he extracted his teeth from her shoulder and dared to open his eyes, his hand shaking uncontrollably as her cupped her face and stroked his thumb tenderly over her cheek. “Ren… oh gods, forgive me, Ren…” When her eyes cracked open and blue met black, he expected to see shame and anger, maybe even hate, but he saw only desire there and realized that he’d failed to give her the same level of pleasure that he’d just experienced.

                The queen of Earth and Crystal Tokyo could feel his guilt beginning to overwhelm him, not only for their shared infidelity, but because he hadn’t held out for her, and she silenced that train of thought by pressing her kiss-swollen lips to his shoulder. “What’s done is done,” she breathed. “I’m yours… and I need you, Kakarot. Please… I need you so badly it hurts. Don’t stop.”

                All Saiyans had a short recovery time after an orgasm, but he still needed a couple of minutes, so Kakarot put two fingers to his forehead and teleported them straight to her bed before sliding to the edge and pulling her with him until her legs were hanging off the edge. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll give you all you need.”

                The first touch of his lips to her swollen clit had her bucking up in reaction, but his hands quickly intervened and pinned her to the mattress while he began to devour her with a hunger she’d never known he was capable of, his lips and tongue somehow gentle and forceful at the same time as he coaxed her closer to orgasm. “Yes… Kakarot, I’m close… don’t stop…”

                That was all Serenity could seem to think of over and over again as she was filled with the irrational worry that he _would_ stop, that his high sense of honor would suddenly snap him into reality and he’d cease the wonderful licking and sucking that was pushing her closer to the edge. So she kept repeating it, her fingers tangling in his hair as he did as she bid him, his eyes locked on her face as he watched her writhe and moan on top of the coverlet.

                While he was well aware that what they were doing was wrong, Kakarot didn’t have the heart to stop; even if his beast would have allowed it, he had waited decades to see the silver-haired woman he’d pledged his loyalty and heart to come undone, and he wouldn’t be denied the chance now that he had her under him. And the sight was everything he’d dreamed of; her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, her blue eyes hazy as she kept them locked with his, her lips parted as she moaned her approval and gripped his spikes, holding his mouth close to her in a plea for more.

                It didn’t take long to shove her headlong over the edge, and Serenity let loose a loud, sweet cry of rapture, bucking once, then going stiff in his arms when she peaked, the tsunami of emotion and release crashing through her hard and fast.

She tasted herself on his lips when he was suddenly kissing her again, slow and deep, savoring her as he pushed into her once more. The movements of his mouth and body were lazy this time; Kakarot was in control, he wasn’t being driven by his beast any longer now that they were out of the moonlight, and he purred happily as her tight sex flexed around him in response to the gentle pumping of his cock inside of her.

“You feel so good, _r’sha m’yo_ ,” he breathed as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, keeping his thrusts slow, his hands exploring her tenderly. “I love you,” Kakarot confessed as she tightened around him, her voice rising up to sing his praises as her thighs gripped him snugly and her nails raked down his broad back. He’d waited years to say those words, had ached to tell her how he felt for decades, and now that he’d finally admitted it, he couldn’t stop from saying it over and over again as he nuzzled her throat and shoulder and continued to love her gently. “Love you so much, Ren… wish I’d told you when we were kids…”

“I love you too,” Serenity barely managed, choking out the words in a hoarse whimper just before she came for him again, her walls squeezing him just as she bent her lips to his shoulder and drug her teeth over the scarred, ruddy skin.

“Don’t do it unless you’re ready to face the consequences,” his beast warned her softly as he cradled her head to him, his purr rolling loud and hard when she bit just hard enough to bruise, his hips jerking against her in response, the thrust a rough staccato in comparison to the rhythm he’d established. “Do it and you’re mine… there’s no turning back if you mark me, Serenity…”

“I’ll never turn back. Not now, not when I finally have you,” she replied seriously, her eyes watching him and waiting for him to nod his head in permission, to let her know that he truly wanted this as badly as she did.

Her teeth were buried in his shoulder before either of them had the chance to second guess themselves, and when he returned the bite, they moaned loudly as they came together, nearly passing out from the force of it and then slumping onto the bed in a satisfied, sweaty heap. “We need to run,” Kakarot whispered, the first to break the silence of the afterglow. “I don’t want to kill anyone, Serenity,” he added when she opened her mouth to protest. “Please… we need to run so that no one gets hurt. If Endymion…” he swallowed hard at that and looked guilty as he envisioned the king returning to find the bite mark. “He’ll be angry. Justifiably so. And I’d rather not kill the king.”

“But where will we go?” The queen asked, her hands trembling even though he was purring softly to comfort her as he rolled them to their sides and held her tightly.

“Vegeta-sei, of course. No one there will dare persecute us for acting on the pull. Hell, we’ll be legends for fighting it for as long as we have. Come on, let’s pack your things and I can teleport us there. Vegeta might not be happy to see me, but he’ll understand and let us stay.”

Seeing his plans through the mating bond, Serenity managed a little nod and sighed into his chest as she prepared to get out of bed and pack. “Alright… we’ll go to Vegeta-sei.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cris and Steph! Don't rip my head off when I get dark as fuck with this story!

                “I love you. Gods… I love you, I love you… I love you so much…”

                Serenity could only clutch at Kakarot tightly and try her best not to yell as she came for him yet again, her nails digging into the scratches she’d left down his back from the multiple times he’d had her since they’d arrived on Vegeta-sei.

                He was making up for three decades of wanting her and not being able to have her, of watching her love and marry another man, of longing for her… and for her longing for him when her marriage had quickly gone sour. Now he couldn’t get enough of her, and Kakarot was ravenous and insatiable as he loved her endlessly for hours after teleporting them to his rarely used quarters on his home planet.

                They hadn’t even gone to see Vegeta yet; the moment they’d teleported in, Kakarot’s eyes had dilated at the sight and scent of her in his territory and he’d pulled her to him, tossing her bags to the floor before taking her to his bed.

                She hadn’t left it since, but Serenity knew that she needed to somehow impress upon him the importance of seeing Vegeta during the short two minutes of recovery time that he would take once he’d come. If she couldn’t, she knew she’d be his again, because she could hardly think of anything but his name when he was inside of her.

                Thankfully for Serenity, someone was more than happy to do that job for her, and less than thirty seconds after Kakarot had groaned her name as he’d spilled his seed, a fist pounded insistently at their door. “The hell…?” Kakarot grumbled, sluggish in the afterglow as he tried to focus on the ki outside the door to identify who it was. “Oh… oh shit. It’s Vegeta.”

                “Just open the fucking door, Kakarot!” The queen’s bodyguard was already pale, but he was nearly grey when he finally tugged the door open, a sheet wrapped around his waist and the coverlet thrown over an equally pale Serenity. “Good to see that you both understand how much shit you’re in,” the king ground out once the door was shut behind him.

                Serenity was the first to ask the obvious question. “How bad?”

                “Did either of you even think about concocting a cover story for this? Something to lessen the blow to your people? A vacation? A diplomatic mission? Or did you just say ‘fuck it, let’s scare the hell out of the entire planet and leave my torn dress lying in a field with a pile of Saiyan dress armor.’”

                Serenity’s hand rubbed nervously over her mouth before remaining there as she uttered a soft moan of terror, knowing full well what people were now thinking back on Earth. The king had _definitely_ been called. He’d been called, as well as her Senshi and her daughter and—“oh gods…”

                “I’m glad you seem to understand the gravity of the situation,” Vegeta muttered dryly. “But I’m not done yet. So… after you leave the scent of sex all over the royal bed, you decide to come to Vegeta-sei—for asylum, I’m assuming—but… INSTEAD OF YOU COMING TO ME TO ASK FOR IT, YOU DECIDE TO GO AT IT LIKE FUCKING ANIMALS AGAIN FOR FOUR FUCKING HOURS!” He roared. “WHAT THE SERIOUS FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? YOU’RE NOT A COUPLE OF GODDAMNED TEENAGERS!”

                “I lost my head,” Kakarot sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and grimaced at Serenity’s thoughts, which were rapidly descending into images of all of the possible worst case scenarios. “It’s my fault, not Ren’s. Don’t yell at her, Vegeta.”

                “IT **IS** HER FAULT! Serenity, I get that he lost his shit to his beast, but you’re SUPPOSED TO BE THE VOICE OF REASON! YOU SHOULD HAVE COME STRAIGHT TO ME!” Vegeta yelled before shutting his mouth and dodging a swing from Kakarot. “Don’t do it, Kakarot, I’m warning you,” the king stated flatly. “Because if you want my help cleaning up this shitstorm that you created, you’re going to sit and listen!”

                “He’s right,” the queen whispered fearfully. “Kakarot, sit down. There’ll be enough bloodshed in the future, I’m afraid.”

                “I hate to admit that you’re right,” Vegeta agreed, his voice softening out of consideration for one of his few friends… and who was also technically his stepsister. Well, they were pretty sure of that anyway; no one had ever been sure whether or not King Vegeta and Queen Serenity had mated in secret, but the facts that they had about the subject _did_ leaned heavily in that direction.

And while Kakarot wasn’t his favorite person in the world and Vegeta wasn’t thrilled to see him back on Vegeta-sei, Serenity was always welcome and he was usually happy to see her. After Serenity’s mother had made the ultimate sacrifice to save Vegeta-sei from Frieza, the new moon queen and the new king of Vegeta-sei had grown closer than either of them had expected. Maybe it was because they’d lost their parents on the same day, maybe it was because she balanced him out even better than Bulma did sometimes. “I received a fairly panicked call from Raditz after the light went out in the Crystal Tower. They searched high and low for any sign of where you’d gone, but the only thing they found was your dress, which was ripped, and Kakarot’s clothing and armor. The worst part is that your daughter and Broly found it.”

                “She raised the alarm,” Kakarot groaned, flopping back down and rubbing at his forehead as he cringed just as hard as his mate, who was already flipping open her communicator and dialing Chibi-Usa.

                The princess predictably picked up on the first ring, and Serenity sighed heavily at the sight of her tear-streaked face. “I’m fine,” she said quickly. “I swear I’m fine, and I am so sorry, Usa. Forgive me for being so thoughtless.”

                “Momma, what happened!?” Chibi-Usa sobbed. “I… I thought that you were… there was blood on the grass and… and Broly, he said that you and Uncle Kada had mated, but your dress was ripped and the blood—“

                “Broly was right, sweetheart, it’s alright. Kakarot didn’t hurt me, and I… I was willing,” Serenity added as she dropped her eyes in shame. “We felt the pull years ago, years before you were even born, when your grandmother was still alive. But we fought it and we were like a timebomb just waiting to go off.”

                “You felt the pull?” Vegeta interrupted as he did the math in his head, blanching at the very notion that they’d… “You fought it for thirty years? THIRTY!?” When both Kakarot and Serenity just nodded sadly and exchanged a look, Vegeta sat down hard on the couch near the bed. “Holy shit.” Not only had they fought the pull, but Kakarot had _actually been at_ Serenity and Endymion’s wedding… and he had somehow managed not to flip the fuck out and kill the prince of Earth. He’d watched her fall in love with and marry another man, and he had never once spoken up against Serenity’s betrothal or the marriage itself when the priestess had given everyone the chance to object. “I would have spoken up if I’d known.”

                “Which is why we kept it a secret,” Serenity sobbed as she wiped at her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, but not to Vegeta. “Usa, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you had to find out like this. Kakarot and I… we love each other, and there was a full moon and we lost our heads and… I’m sorry,” she finished lamely. “I won’t offer excuses. I’m sorry.”

                “You need to call Daddy,” was the only thing Chibi-Usa managed after she’d swallowed and gotten her voice under control. “Momma… he’s furious. He thinks Uncle Kada took you by force. But this… this will break his heart. I want you to be happy, but… I don’t think I can forgive you for hurting Daddy.”

                “I’m sorry, Chibi-Usa.”

                That was all she managed to say before her daughter hung up on her.

                “Call the king,” Kakarot advised, his heart in his stomach at the very thought, wisely moving out of the line of view of her communicator so as not to stir up any more trouble. “And then call Rabbit again… I’ll talk to her and Broly if they’ll speak with me. Broly will understand it and hopefully be able to explain it to her since they felt the pull, too.”

                “But they imprinted when they were babies,” Serenity said softly as she remembered two babies—one with sugar-pink hair and the other with black—clinging to each other in a crib and refusing to ever be separated. In many ways, Broly was like the son that she could never have. _Too bad I couldn’t have a daughter, either—no, don’t think about that. You swore to never think of it again._ “You and Paragus said that that was different.”

                “It is and it isn’t. Their mating bond will be stronger. Much stronger than ours ever could be, even though it’s so strong I don’t even want to leave the room. I can’t explain it,” he sighed as he waved at her communicator. “Call him.”

                “Alright,” Serenity agreed, only to stop when her communicator rang. It was Setsuna, so she picked up, still wiping at her face when she was greeted with her oldest sister’s grim face. “Hi,” she managed weakly.

                “Please tell me that everything Endymion’s said is total bullshit,” Setsuna whispered, her garnet eyes full of worry. “Did he really—“

                “No!” Sere replied sharply, only to cringe at her own tone. “No,” she repeated more gently, “it wasn’t planned. It just happened. But Kakarot didn’t rape me, I swear it. We felt the pull when I turned sixteen, Setsuna. And last night there was a full moon and… and it just happened. I’m sorry,” she finished sadly. “It was foolish and impulsive. I was just about to call Endymion before you called me, but I honestly don’t have a—“ She hiccupped as she began to cry again, sobbing hard even when Kakarot forgot about trying to stay least-in-sight and sat behind her to purr in comfort, kissing her shoulder, oblivious to the way Setsuna was studying them closely. “I don’t have a clue what I can even say to him,” Serenity finally choked out. “Chibi-Usa’s so upset, too! Sets, I don’t know what to do! I’m terrified to call him! Is there some way that you could—“

                The look of guilt on Setsuna’s face and the way she looked away before shaking her head stopped the queen cold. “Sets… what? What’s wrong?”

                “Serenity, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time, but… Endymion and I… it didn’t end nineteen years ago. No, please, I need you to hear me out to the end, _please_!” She said quickly when Serenity opened her mouth to speak, her eyes spilling over more tears. “It ended the other day. You see, Paragus and I mated, and then officially married a few months ago, but we didn’t tell anyone. Even Broly doesn’t know. I was terrified of telling Endymion. Sere… I take the blame for my part in it. I could have refused him, but I was lonely. I never loved him, I realized that when I fell in love with Paragus. What I felt for Endymion was just infatuation brought about by being alone all the time. But it’s still my fault and I’m sorry.”

                _We swore we’d never speak of it…_ “You gave me a child, Setsuna,” Serenity whispered, unaware of the way Kakarot was now rifling through her memories in total shock, ignorant of the way Vegeta was staring at her with wide eyes. “For that… I could forgive you for anything. It breaks my heart, but honestly, I’m not surprised. I think I knew he was in love with you, even before Chibi-Usa. And I don’t think I could live with myself if I got angry over something that I’m just as guilty of.”

                “I should have never let you two get married,” Kakarot rumbled. “I should have spoken up at the wedding.”

                “What’s done is done,” Setsuna said as she wiped at her cheeks. “You need to call Endymion and explain everything right now, Serenity. He has the Senshi on red alert and they’re hunting for you both with the intention to kill Kakarot. They think they’re on a rescue mission, and Haruka is on the damned warpath.”

                “I’ll call him. Setsuna, you call Minako and Haruka and tell them to wait for me to call, to stop the rest of them and that I’ll be in touch shortly. And… tell them I’m sorry. I handled this poorly.”

                “Yes, you did. But what’s done is done. I’ll call the Senshi. You call Endymion.”

                Serenity hung up then and kissed Kakarot chastely before sliding out of the bed and going to one of her bags to retrieve a day gown, motioning to Vegeta to look away so she could dress. “I’m not going to call him only wrapped in a sheet,” she explained once her stepbrother had turned back around with a questioning look.

                “Yeah, that’s not too classy,” he agreed before holding up a hand to stop her when she went back to the bed. “Wait. Chibi-Usa… my niece. She’s not—“

                “Geta… she _is_ my daughter. She’s Lunarian. But she’s also Plutonian,” Serenity began slowly, gratefully accepting the handkerchief that Kakarot offered her as he left the bed as well and found some pants and his spare armor. “I found out that Endymion and Setsuna were having an affair when Setsuna came up pregnant, and Sets didn’t want a scandal, and I wanted a baby so very badly… so I made a wish on the crystal, and that baby was suddenly inside of me instead of Setsuna. The crystal infused Usa with its light, and as a result… she’s mine. But she’s also Setsuna’s. I should have known that they hadn’t stopped seeing each other romantically, but my gratitude to Setsuna probably had something to do with me turning a blind eye whenever I wondered about them. I got my baby, and Endymion got his lover, I guess.”

                “A lover he just lost,” Vegeta pointed out. “And he’s just lost his wife as well. This conversation with him isn’t going to be pleasant, Usa.”

                “I know,” she acknowledged as she went back to the bed, sat down, and dialed Endymion before she could lose her nerve.

                He picked up on the first ring.

                “Serenity!?”

                The worry, panic and genuine concern on his face nearly made her hang up in shame, never mind that he’d apparently been cheating on her for years. “I’m alright,” she chose to say instead, summoning all of her courage to face this head-on. Gods knew that confrontations were her least favorite thing in the world. “I’m not hurt. I’m so sorry, Endymion. I should have called you much sooner. Gods, this is such a mess.”

                “Broly and Raditz both smelled your blood on the grass, Sere,” Endymion said quickly, shaking his head rapidly, “but you say you’re not hurt? What happened? Were you injured somehow and—and—I don’t know—just please tell me that it’s not how it looks!”

                Serenity had never been so tempted to lie in all her life, but she banished the notion. “I love him, Endymion,” she said softly. “I’ve loved him since before Mother even betrothed me to you. I… I should have told you. I should have never stayed silent on the matter, and I’m sorry.”

                The shock melting to rage didn’t surprise her, and Serenity waited as calmly as possible when his eyes darkened dangerously, suddenly very glad that she wasn’t in the same room with her. He’d never struck her, but sometimes, when she’d made him angry—like when he and Setsuna had confessed their affair and Serenity had exploded—she got the impression that he really wanted to.

                He surprised her, though, but deflating after a moment and shaking his head mournfully. “Come home. We… I don’t know. We’ll work this out. We need to work it out, Sere. If not for ourselves, then for Chibi-Usa, at least.”

                His sudden vulnerability only made Serenity feel even worse, and she wiped at her eyes as she shook her head. “Endymion, I can’t. The blood that was found—“

                “The half-bond can be dissolved, Serenity! Just come home and we’ll—“

                “I bit him back,” she said softly, somehow cutting off his louder voice. “I bit him back,” she repeated, “and Endymion… even if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t come back to you. We were never meant for each other, and while I’ll always love you as the father of my daughter, I don’t think I ever even loved you. Not like I love Kakarot. We felt the pull when we were sixteen. What we have is real.” His eyes were darkening again, narrowing in anger. “Like the love you feel for Setsuna,” she added, trying her best to keep any ice from her tone.

                “Setsuna’s married,” Endymion said flatly. “She mated Paragus a few months ago and didn’t even tell anyone about it.”

                “I know. Endymion… I spoke with Setsuna before I called you. I know,” she told him firmly. “I know everything.”

                “It’s over between us, Sere. She’s married,” he insisted hotly. “Come home and we can talk.”

                All of a sudden, Serenity was just weary and she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “It was only over because _she_ ended it. Please, Endymion, don’t treat me like I’m stupid. I blinded myself to it for years when I should have known better, but I’m not stupid. I’ll go back to ruling my kingdom on the moon on a permanent basis,” she continued when he didn’t respond. “The earth will be yours again. Chibi-Usa can choose to come and go between the two. She’s an adult and she can make her own decisions. I just hope she’ll forgive me for this.”

                “I just hope she doesn’t turn out to be half the whore her mother is,” Endymion snapped, his patience apparently gone as well as anymore attempts to get her to come back to him. “Oh wait. That’s right. You’re not her mother. Thank the gods for that.”

                “She _is_ my daughter,” Serenity ground out as she fought for calm even though she could feel Kakarot’s rage swirling through the depths of the bond. “And you’re one to talk, calling me a whore when you’ve been guilty of infidelity since before we even married!” She was losing the fight to stay calm, she knew it, but she couldn’t stop, not after he’d called her a whore. “I was faithful to you for twenty-five years, Endymion! Even with the pull Kakarot and I fought for thirty years, what I did wasn’t right—I should have divorced you years ago—but don’t you **_dare_** cast a stone my way when you’re just as guilty as I am! And don’t you dare bring Chibi-Usa into this just to be spiteful! She didn’t do anything wrong and getting her involved is only going to hurt her! She already knows the truth about what happened with me and Kakarot, so just leave her out of it!”

                “You’re telling me that Usagi actually bought your story about fighting the pull for thirty years? Serenity, if you don’t want me to treat you like you’re stupid, I’d ask that you at least do the same for me and her. There isn’t a chance in hell that anyone could have fought it for that long—“

                “I did,” Kakarot growled from off-screen. “I fought it every damned day, Endymion, so don’t presume to even know what you’re talking about or what it put us through. Serenity had a hard enough time fighting the pull, but I went to war with my fucking beast whenever I so much as smelled her scent in a room she’d been sitting in the day before. Don’t even get me started on the times that my father had to let me use him as a punching bag to stop myself from acting rashly—I nearly killed him on your wedding night.

                “I’m sorry for the way things have happened,” he continued, “but I’m not sorry that it did. Just the way that it did. If this is anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I should have spoken up at the wedding.”

                “You’re so full of shit, Kakarot,” Endymion hissed out. “There’s no way you could have stood by quietly during the wedding if you’d really felt the pull.”

                “I got some heavy sedatives from a friend. If you don’t believe me, you can ask her. They’re the only thing that kept me stable. After they wore off, Dad let me take it out on him. That friend is Ami, if you’re wondering. Ask her, but don’t you dare accuse me of lying when you’ve been lying to Serenity for _decades_ ,” he finished angrily.  

                “Ami knew about the pull?” Serenity whispered as she continued to look away from Endymion, wincing when she heard him hang up on her, focused on Kakarot’s solemn nod.

                “I swore her to secrecy, just as I begged Dad not to say anything to anyone. The only thing I ever cared about was your happiness, and Endymion was supposed to make you happy. But he didn’t, and I was wrong not to at least try to convince you that he was a bad idea. I didn’t because I never liked him and I was afraid you’d think I was just being a selfish, jealous asshole.” Looking over at Vegeta, Kakarot tried his best for an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry you’re involved in this.”

                “Good, keep feeling sorry, because I have a hunch that this shit won’t be over with quickly.” He rose from his seat than and headed for the door. “You’re always welcome here, Ren. Stay as long as you need to and make your calls while I go check on whether or not it’s safe for you to head to the moon. If it’s not, you don’t even really need to ask for amnesty… though it would have been nice if you’d at least called me upon your arrival.”

                “I know, Geta, I’m sorry. I can’t apologize enough for this, I’m so sorry,” Serenity sighed.

                “I know,” he grumped. “I’ll call Rabbit, too. You need to contact your Inners and Haruka. Setsuna might have done it already, but I’m pretty sure they’re going to want to hear this from the horse’s mouth. Maybe the clown can give you a hand by calling Nappa and Raditz so their mates can just get the message through the bond. I’ll call you once I’ve confirmed with your royal guards that your palace is safe.”

                “Thank you, Vegeta,” Kakarot and Serenity said together.

                “Ugh… you’re not welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments inspire me, so tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, hit me with ideas! I'm thinking of getting dark with it.


End file.
